


I Was Made For Lovin' (All Of) You

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Plus-Sized Reader, Reader-Insert, plussized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: You work as one of the assistants to the band KISS, your relationship is mutually professionally and friendly until you and Paul both realize that you both have feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

“I hope your prepared to work here.” You heard someone say as you walked past them, as another assistant that you were following rolled their eyes at that.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” she says, as you try to rack your brain for what her name was again?

“I mean the rate of turnover isn’t that bad, I’ve been with them since the beginning of the farewell tour.” the woman said cheerily, as you fought the urge to cringe, at her tone and the fact that she had been hired to work with this band but probably knew nothing about them.

You adjusted the clothes you were wearing for what seemed like the millionth time nervous as hell, as you followed the woman up to a set of big doors with a desk outside where a receptionist sat typing away on her computer.

“Hey Laurie, thought they would want to meet the new personal assistant.” the woman said to the receptionist at the desk, as she looked away from her computer and looked at the both of you, as her eyes landed on you, waiting for some type of reaction from her, but she just smiled.

“I’m Laurie, nice to meet you.” She said as she went to shake your hand, as you returned the gesture.

“I don’t know if I should tell you if your lucky or not, but it’s just the two in today.” Laurie said as she nodded towards the door.

“You mean like always?” the woman said with a slight laugh as you look between them confused, as she walks towards the double doors and goes to open them.

“Which two?” you ask suddenly, feeling the nerves starting to take over you.

“Which ones do you think?” she asked back as she opened the door and walked in, as you followed behind her.

“Hey Diane,” a voice said as the woman who was walking in front of you entered the room.

You rolled your eyes internally at yourself, of course, her name was Diane, and you really needed to work on your retention of names.

“Hi Mr. Stanley, Mr. Simmons. This is the new assistant, Y/n, just wanted to introduce her to you before I get her to complete some paperwork.” Diane said with a smile, as you stepped to the side, and saw that they both were sitting on strolls with their resting on their laps.

“Nice to meet you, Y/n,” Paul said as he set his guitar down and stood up to shake your hand, as he gave Gene a look that made him get up off the stool and put his own guitar down.

After they both shook your hand, Gene staying neutral in his expression, cause who knows how many assistants they’ve gone through, as your eyes go to Paul and he’s smiling warmly at you.

You smile back automatically, as you hear Diane talk but it’s like you were hearing it but blocking it out, cause you only notice Diane once her hand is on your shoulder.

“So I’ll get her started on the paperwork, and then go from there,” Diane said as you both walked out, and as soon as the doors closed, Gene looked at Paul.

“What the hell was that?” Gene said accusingly as Paul looked at him confused.

“What? I was trying to be nice. She’s new and we haven’t kept a assistant for more than a couple weeks.” Paul said as he went to grab his guitar.

“Yeah, that’s what it was,” Gene said in disbelief, as he went to grab his guitar and went to go sit on the stool next to Paul’s, getting back to working on new songs, as Paul absentmindedly stared at the double doors.

“Don’t worry casanova, y/n will be back, she has to bring the coffee,” Gene said as Paul rolled his eyes.

“You know it’s beyond me how you can’t make your own coffee, especially when you have such a specifically stupid way of liking your coffee,” Paul said, as he started strumming on his guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Your first official day as the personal assistant to the band members of KISS.

You woke up extra early so you could get the nerves that you were having time to come down.

“You can do this. They are just regular guys.” You say to yourself as you look at your reflection in the mirror as you frowned.

“Yeah, regular guys that you have been fans of since forever and are worth millions. Yeah, totally normal guys.” You say as you sigh before grabbing your purse to go to Starbucks to get yourself and the guys their morning coffee.

\---  
You walk into the big office building carrying a full coffee tray, while trying to avoid the people that were walking around in every direction, to not spill it all over yourself.

Should have brought an extra change of clothes. You thought as you saw one of the workers turns to you.

“You can say that again. Your first day?” He asked as he moved from the desk, as you stopped walking.

“You heard me? I thought I was just thinking that sorry.” You say as you set the coffee carrier down on his desk.

“Yeah, but you should have. Gene is very picky about his coffee. I’ve heard a lot of people come out of those double doors covered in coffee cause it wasn’t hot enough.” he said, as he looked at your choice of clothes, which was all black from the nice flowy dress shirt to the dress pants and the black shoes. 

“At least you are wearing all black. And you went to Starbucks so he won’t get pissed about the cup.” he continued to say, as you held out your hand.

“I’m y/n.” You say, introducing yourself, as he takes your hand in his.

“I’m Chris. Trust me, if you stick with me you won’t get fired.” He said as he winked at you before grabbing the coffee carrier, and put it into your hands.

“You should go in there soon. They like their coffee at a certain time.” Chris said, as he walked with you to the big double doors, that you had learned yesterday were soundproof, so none of the commotions from inside could really be heard out in the office and the office noises couldn’t really be heard inside. 

As you both walked up, Chris leans against Laurie’s desk.

“Are they in a good mood this morning, cause Y/n is walking into the fire today alone,” Chris said, as Laurie rolled her eyes at him.

“They are fine, you are just overly dramatic Chris,” Laurie says as she goes to open the double doors.

“Says the person that hasn’t been on staff as long as me,” Chris said with a smile at Laurie.

“Whatever Chris. Go back to your desk, while us girls do the real work, with them.” Laurie snapped back smoothly, as she went from smiling at him, and looked at you with a big smile on her face.

“Y/n, your good to go. Just make sure that before you leave the premise later today you swipe the card.” Laurie reminded as you touched the i.d. card that was in your pocket.

It was to make sure that all the employees were in the areas they were allowed in depending on the department and to make sure no one was staying after hours unless they were allowed too.

And with your job, you might be staying with the band after hours some nights.

“Alright, I’ll remember.” You say as Laurie opens the double doors.

“Good luck,” she whispers, as you walk through the doors with the coffee.

And as you walked through, four sets of eyes, and not just two were looking at you. 

“We didn’t ask for coffee.” Gene said, as he looked at you. 

You couldn’t tell if he was testing you or actually wasn’t expecting any coffee at all.

“Well I got a memo from someone else about your coffee orders. So I knew you would be expecting it.” You said as you set the coffee carrier down and took the cups out of them one at a time.

“Black coffee.” You say as you pass the cup to Gene, and go grab another.

“Chai latte” you say, as you pass the cup to Paul.

“2 creamers” as you pass that to Ace.

“And 2 sugars.” as you pass the final cup to Peter.

“So you’re the new assistant?” Ace asked rhetorically, as he sipped his coffee.

“Yes I am. So if you need anything at all just let me know.” You say, as you go to step out.

“Wait y/n. I have something.” Gene says, as you walk up and he passed you a piece of paper.

“Oh and here’s lunch orders.” Peter says as he passes you another piece of paper, as you nod.

“Alright, again if you need anything, you can page me.” You say, as you go back through the double doors, as you catch a glimpse of Paul, who was just shaking his head as you walked out.

“And you all wonder why we go through assistants so fast.” You hear from Paul before the doors close.

And you look at the pieces of papers in your hands.

The list for lunch wasn’t to bad. They actually managed to make it easy on you and not suggest multiple places for their individual items.

But the list that Gene gave you.

“Are you kidding me?” You say aloud, and you start walking and you find yourself in front of Chris’s desk.

“Has it already begun? Are you walking out on the first day?” Chris asked, as he took the paper from you and looked at it.

“Hmmm i think he’s finally going easy for once.” Chris said, as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Are you serious? Cause when i got this job i knew I would be picking up lunch orders, probably sitting in meetings taking notes, and taking calls. But this?” You say, gesturing towards the piece of paper in Chris’s hands.

“They are going to want this all done before you come back with their lunches, you know that right?” Chris said, as he checked his watch, as you checked yours.

“Crap.” You say as you grab the piece of paper out of Chris’s hands.

“Make the calls that you need to on the way, that seems to help.” Chris suggested as he laughed slightly as you made your way out of the office.

\--

As you were waiting in line at the sandwich place, you felt your pager go off, as you were tapping your feet impatiently as you caught a glimpse at the clock.

12pm

They were expecting you to come back in 30 minutes and you were way across town.

You checked your pager and saw that it was from the office.

You sighed, as you impatiently waited as the person in front of you yet again was looking at the array of veggies they could add to their sandwich.

Just pick a couple and let me order. You think, as your pager goes off again, and you roll your eyes.

After a couple minutes it was your turn to order, and you rattled off the orders of the sandwiches off the piece of paper, before asking if you could use the phone.

You dialed the number that was on your pager, and you were expecting Diane or Laurie on the other end of the line, but Chris answered.

“Hey Y/n. How’s it going?” Chris asked, as you sighed.

“I’ve been running around for hours getting dry cleaning from 4 different locations that were not close to each other, then I had to take the calls they were asking for me to take. I feel like I have sweat through my clothes, even down to my dress shoes. Which I have to say, they should make some that were made for running.” You said, as you heard Chris laugh.

“Hey get back here, cause while they take their lunch, we take ours as well. So everyone can tell you their horror stories, not make you feel so alone.” Chris said, as you smiled.

“Ok I’ll be back in like 20.” You say, as you click off the phone, and go to pay for the sandwiches.  
\---

“She knows that she’s suppose to be back with everything done around 12:30pm right?” Ace asked, as he looked up at the clock.

“It’s not around 12:30pm. Right on the dot, not a minute later.” Gene corrected, as Paul rolled his eyes.

“It’s her first day, and your going to start off with that crap?” Paul asked rhetorically.

“Hey it’s better that she has it down pat now. Can you imagine if she couldn’t get ahold of how our schedule works while on tour. It’s best that she learns now how everything works.” Gene explained, just as the double doors opened, as Paul got a quick glance at the clock and saw that it read 12:20pm.

You had each of the sandwiches in separate bags and set them down on the table, as each guy set their guitars in their stands.

“I got all the calls done, and all of your dry cleaning has been picked up and dropped off at all of your houses.” You say slightly out of breath.

“You ok?” Ace asked, as he went to grab his sandwich.

“Yeah I’m fine.” You say trying to catch your breath.

Just tried to run the last block because of traffic, but at least you all got your lunches on time. You thought.

“So i’ll leave you guys to it. I’ll see you in an hour.” You say, as you turn around and walk out of the door.

“Lunch y/n?” Chris asked, as he showed you to the breakroom, and you finally felt all the tension that was in your body lessen.

You could possibly make this work out.


	3. Chapter 3

Once you left the band in their office, happy with their lunches, you went to the breakroom to eat your own lunch.

You opened up one of the many fridges and grabbed your lunch and sat down next to Chris, since he was the only person that knew, other than Lauren and Denise.

“So how’s it going?” Chris asked, as you sighed, opening up your lunch, grabbing out the prepared salad.

“Well I wish my water was a big ass shot of tequila but you know.” You replied, as you opened up the little container of dressing and pouring it onto your salad and starting to mix it.

“I could hold you to it? Go out to drinks after work?” Chris offered, as you smiled.

“Yeah I’m definitely not going to be able to go. I’m going to probably get another list of stuff, I can just feel it.” You reply, as you start eating your salad, as someone else came and sat across from the two of you.

“Hi, I’m Martie.” The woman said, as she went to sit down, and smiled at you.

“Hi I’m Y/n.” You said, introducing yourself.

“Yes, y/n, I hear your the new personal assistant to the band.” she replies with a smile.

“Hope Chris isn’t giving you the wrong tips.” She says as she goes to open up her own lunch in one hand and pushing her glasses up against her nose with the other.

“Oh no, here we go again.” Chris said, sighing sarcastically, making you perk up knowing something interesting was coming.

“What? She needs to know your little pranking past backfires. It really is a wonder you haven’t been fired.” Martie said, as she starts on a tirade about Chris’s numerous prank attempts of the other workers that would go wrong, as you couldn’t help but laugh at every one of them.

“But the best one, was the starbucks drinks.” Martie said, as she gave a knowing look to Chris.

“It was before they filled in the spot that you filled. Everyone kinda took turns being their personal assistant when they didn’t have a standing job to work on for them. So it was Chris’s time. He goes to grab the drink order, sets it down, and one of the other workers walks by seeing one of the drinks, and only one of them, thinking that it was Chris’s drink, and put a laxative in it.” Martie starts off, as you start giggling to yourself.

“Everything is all fine and good and our coworker is waiting for Chris to come back to his desk to drink the hot coffee. But just as Chris comes back to his desk, Paul walks through to go back to the office, and grabs one of the cups of coffee, unbeknownst to him, the one that contained the laxative that the coworker had put into it minutes before.” Martie says, as your eyes go wide, before you start laughing.

“He drank it didn’t he?” you asked rhetorically, as Martie nods.

“Thankfully, there are cameras everywhere so they didn’t pin it on me, but man after that for awhile there he would pick up his own coffee.” Chris said, as you shook your head.

“That is hilarious. It’s a wonder they had me pick up their cups.” you said, as Chris winked at you.

“They are suspicious of you, cause your a fan, they know you wouldn’t do that.” Chris replied, as you tried to hide the surprise on your face.

“How do you know I was a fan of them, I haven’t mentioned that to anyone?” You asked, casually, as you see martie’s eyebrows go up in intrigue, before interrupting.

“You know I do have more graphics work to do on the site, I should get back to that.” Martie said, as she grabbed her lunch and walked back to her desk to work on the KISSONLINE website.

“How did you know about that?” You ask again, feeling the growing tension in the air.

“What are you talking about? I heard it from Laurie after she came out of the office.” Chris replied with a huge smile, as he went to pat your hand.

“You really got freaked didn’t you?” he asked, as you looked at him, and went back to eating your lunch, being mightful to slide a bit away but not in an obvious way, and thankfully when you looked down at your phone, you saw that your lunch would be ending up a complete minutes, giving you the opportunity to quickly finish up your salad and make your way back to the band’s office to see what else they needed you to do.

* * *  
It was later than you had anticipated when you came back to work after hours with the items that the band, or what you felt like was Gene just testing you, but at least you got everything on the list.

You walked up and swipe your card to unlock the front doors, the dry cleaned clothes in your hands that you had to pick up and leave for them in the office for the next morning for an interview.

You walked through the big workspace, feeling weird about being here at night, but quickly made it to the big double doors of the bands office space, and leaned over Laurie’s desk to click the override button that would open the big doors by themselves instead of your having to bust your butt to pull even one of them open.

As you walked into the workspace, you set the dry cleaning bags on one of the desks and went to grab a rolling clothes rack from back in the workplace, and rolled it into the office, and started hanging the dry cleaning bags with the hangars attached, when you heard a noise and jumped.


End file.
